1. Field
This disclosure relates to information discovery and to structuring of information discovery functions during execution of the information discovery process.
2. Background
Conventional analysis of threats includes manually combing through vast databases and unstructured text/reports. It would be desirable to effect rote portions of the analysis in an automated fashion.
An alternative method would be to use a database computer language such as structured query language (SQL) to do directed mining operations. This approach is not fully general, is difficult and costly to maintain, and does not provide a capability for linking database events.
Detection of event-related activity can require association of ostensively random events or events which appear to be random. An example of event-related activity for detection would be detection terrorist actions by their database signatures before they have a chance to do harm. Conventional analysis of threats includes manually combing through vast databases and unstructured text/reports. For purposes of data analysis, the meaning of terrorism may be broadly defined as the wanton harm or destruction or threat of harm or destruction to people, property, ideology, or civilization. This may or may not have a direct correspondence to a political or social definition of terrorism, but rather relates to terrorist activities and to terrorism-related activities. Thus for purposes of data collection, terrorism-related activities may include activities against a military target during an armed conflict.